In The Office
by Kitade Death
Summary: XS PWP. Nothing more, nothing less.


In the office

Shivering back, legs slightly parted, hands firmly fastened on the large desk, I was waiting. More exactly, I was waiting for that fucking bastard to finally make a move. Xanxus was sitting behind me in his gigantic armchair, and he was probably smirking like an evil lord while staring at my shaking form.

'Damn, Xanxus… Quit doing that and… and…' I managed to whisper as the vibrator hit a sweet spot in my insides.

I heard the raven shifting in his chair. I assumed he was coming closer since his body's heat became heavier on my back. Callous hands went resting on my hips, spiky hair grazing at the back of my neck.

Sincerely I had no idea what crossed the Boss' twisted brain that day. He was just in high spirits for some "sexy secretary" cosplay. At first I laughed and told him that I had never known that side of his personality. Hearing that, Xanxus glared at me: "I mean _you_ are the one cosplaying."

My first reflex was to run out of his office (he had summoned me for some shitty paperwork he didn't want to do), but I hadn't been fast enough. Shit. I hadn't been. Of course I refused vehemently, though in the end – after two long hours locked in his office's bathroom with nothing else to wear apart from that fucking outfit – I had to agree. You actually can't say 'No' for long with someone like the Varia Boss. Anyway, the "secretary" attire (mostly skirt and high heels shoes) hadn't been a real problem given that they hadn't lasted long on me. The only garments remaining were a half-buttoned shirt and fucking girly tights. Couldn't have been worse.

'No way, trash. Your ass still isn't stretched enough, plus you're always bitching about doing it less roughly.' The dark haired man stated while trailing his burning hands on my tights-covered thighs.

'Vooooi! Not like this!...' I got indignant at the total lack of common sense.

The raven's fingers lingered some time on the bare part of my back before starting playing with the suspender belt's ribbon. I bit at my lower lip when I felt the dildo moving faster, going in and out whilst vibrating against my sensitive wall. It startled me, how fucking perfectly the toy massaged my insides. The sensation was so intense – the damn thing sliding slickly in my hole thanks to all the lube moistening it – so intense that I had to lean on the desk. It had the result to make my ass raising higher.

'Aah… Ngh! Not… like… Ah! You… damn bastard…' I panted, frowning at the damn asshole behind me.

'Shut it, useless bitch. You're twitching like hell, down here.' And like to emphasize his words, Xanxus continued on playing with the rubber toy. 'All whimpering and leaking for a little teasing from behind. Horny little whore.'

I could have cursed at him for that, punched him or at least glared at him, but I already was too engrossed by the "little teasing". Soon I was whining my Boss' name and bucking and arching and colliding in perfect rhythm with the 4 cm wide dildo. All I could see in front of me was a blank wall, although that last fact was a bit disappointing. Somehow I craved for the tanned man's face, but as I couldn't see it I settled on pleasuring his eyes.

It became a natural pattern: bending on the mahogany desk, waving sinfully my waist and impaling myself on the goddamn vibrator.

'Aaan… Xanxus… Too much… I can't… Ah!... Xanxus! Xan-' I moaned, all sweaty, and wanting for more than a stupid toy for virgin. My stomach was so fucking hot I thought it could melt from the inside.

Nonetheless, being the motherfucking bastard the raven was (and still is), I knew that he would never give _it_ before seeing me on the point of breaking from yearn.

I was near… I was so damn near though I couldn't be plainly satisfied. At last I had no choice. Turning to look at the Bloody Smirking Lord Bastard:

'Mmh… please… Please, Xanxus! I'm already… please… fuck me!' My cheeks were burning with embarrassment and precum was starting to ooze from my erected, painful shaft. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled back by the same hands.

'What the fuck?... Xanxus!' I whined lecherously as he made me sit on his lap, but at that moment I started when the raven's hard one rubbed between my ass cheeks. '…!'

'You're not soiling my fucking desk, scum.' He commanded. His breath tickled my ear. 'What? You're quite silenced now.'

The dark Mafioso kept on brushing against me. Unconsciously I mirrored his movements. 'Fucking damn bitch.' Xanxus groaned in my ear. 'If you want it that much, do it yourself.' Saying that, he leaned on his chair and remained still.

'But… but it's still…'

'I don't care.'

I blushed harder and grunted. It finally had to end like that. Sure it would hurt.

Slowly, I brought my feet on the chair then, straddling Xanxus, I grabbed at his throbbing cock with one hand, the other one keeping the fucking dildo deep in me and stretching my entrance. I positioned myself, propelling myself on my knees, before pushing down.

'Aaah! Fuck…! Ah…' I paused. The contact had been sweet and slippery – and in the same time wicked and perverse –, however there was no way it could go deeper. 'Aan! …Too much, Xanxus!'

With the sex toy in, even for my prepared hole, the raven's appendage still was too damn big and could hardly go in. That was when, without the slightest warning, the bastard slapped at my ass. I wished I hadn't moaned too loud at that moment.

'Move, you damn piece of shit! Don't make me lose my time for some slut like you.'

I was half-way in when I started to unhurriedly move up, keeping only the tip in. Then going down again. I had to reiterate the moves some times before it totally went in.

So strange, that feeling of fullness. It was painful but also delectable. It even began to feel better when I got used to the double intrusion. Panting lightly, I was undulating against the scarred Mafioso, my hands on the armrests to sustain my pace. It was quite surprising that Xanxus didn't complain about it, too – he'd always do it fast and roughly. So for once, I was enjoying having his gigantic dick inside me pulsing against my walls as waves of electricity were going through my body at each shoving.

That day, I surely was rather daring. Knowing it would anger the raven, I reached for the latter's balls in his pants and started stroking at them gently until I heard a grunt behind me. I sneered weakly.

'Oh? You like that… Ngh… Boss?...' I turned back as much as I could. 'Or does seeing me in tha- Ah!... that outfit is turning you… Mmh!... on that much?'

'Shut up.' He yanked at my hair and circled his arm around my chest. A scarred hand went pinching at my nipple. It made me squirm. Xanxus huffed.

His sinister aura grew heavier. At that precise instant, only one contemplation in my blood deprived brain: Xanxus is looking at me and only me, his bloody rage is focusing only on me… My whole body tensed, just like a fever.

'Xanxus…' I begged, fighting for my breath. 'Let me… let me see your face…'

I tried to reach at the raven's neck, but couldn't; plus he immobilized my shoulders so that I couldn't move at all. That damn bastard. Wasn't that enough that I cosplayed like a fucking bitch for him and tagged along with his shitty …

'Ah? Hnn'

Xanxus grabbed firmly at my hips and pulled out. In the hurry, the dildo slipped on the carpet. Only the sound it was emitting could tell where it had fallen. In a fraction of second the raven pushed me against the table again before flipping me so that I was looking at him. And shit, the scenery was hot: it was Xanxus in front of me, but with a expression totally different from his usual placid one. He was the same bastard as everyday yet something had changed. He was breathing heavily. Sweat – tiny beads of it shining on his neck – was making his shirt sticking to his muscular torso. His flaming orbs, always burning with that wrath I've always adored, they were glistening in a pretty different way; more deeply, feverishly. Xanxus' entire presence was crushing on me.

With one hand the raven swiftly spread my thighs wide open. He thrust in, screwed my brains out.

'Ah!... Aan… Mnn…! Xanxus!'

Everything in my mind was nothing but bliss. Without giving me an instant to rest and breath, he lifted my hips upward and shoved himself. I couldn't lie still, clenching and shuddering around his pulsing dick, meeting his every thrust. We kept that rhythm some time, both panting and on the border of ecstasy, when at some time our cadence increased.

The desk wasn't the best spot for sex, but we could manage with it. Xanxus' pushes were accurate and hit exactly _that_ bundle of nerves, every time driving me more and more in a sheer madness state. His fingernails were digging hurtfully in my hips, so much that I was sure they would leave marks.

My freed hand instinctively fastened on the raven's shirt. It was already showing, more than hiding, his sweat-dampened torso.

'Piece of trash…' He fumed. 'Stop pushing me back.'

Did I? Oh fuck it, my mind was messed-up – a side effect of having it fucked to self-oblivion. Anyhow, I sensed it: that I wasn't the only one nearing my release.

'Vo…oi. It's gotten… Bigger… Ow!'

He bit on my neck. "Serves you right, stop saying unnecessary shit." That meant.

Xanxus drove deeper. Holy shit I was so full, it cut another of my brain's cable. The contours of the raven's manhood would appear and disappear faster, effortlessly and pleasurably. My groin hurt, my back hurt, the back of my head hurt from constantly hitting the wooden desk – and that didn't matter. That didn't matter as long as Xanxus hit _that goddamn_ _spot_.

'Ah… Nmm… Yaa… Xanxus' I cried. '… Ngh! I love you… I love you…'

Crushing his lips on mine, Xanxus ravished my brain; or whatever remained of it. Seconds after I lost control and exploded between us, staining Xanxus' shirt in the process. The darker man frowned deeper, his breath warm and erratic. He stopped his infernal jerking before convulsing against me and spilling himself in my ravaged hole. We both needed time to remember how to breathe.

'Damn trash' He grunted in my ear. 'Now I have to get a change of clothes.' Then glancing down, he added 'Stupid shark I already told you not to dirty the fucking desk.'

'Vooi, that's your fucking fault!' I defended myself. 'If you don't like it then don't do it in your goddamn office, you stupid Boss!'

Xanxus drily pulled out.

'Shut it and go take a shower.'

'Che.' I got on my wobbling feet and headed to the back bathroom. The raven didn't say anything about his right-hand man walking half-naked in his office. He just buttoned his pants and went to the opposite dressing-room to fetch a new shirt.

I got in the royal bathroom. Only one second before I closed the door did I think about what happened to the dildo…

'Who's there?' Xanxus' voice suddenly rose.

'It's me, Mammon' I heard the baby's voice. 'I've a favor I'd like to ask of you, Boss…'

I didn't hear more of their conversation as I closed the bathroom's door.

* * *

><p>Extrait from Khr! Chapter 351<p> 


End file.
